


Baby DemonAngel

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Awesome title right?!Just going with a name I liked-Just.. Something I spat out, Beelzebub is in MY way in this fic, how I'd take most any Demon or lower than Angel to a baby, specially if it looks partly like you and partly like the beaming Fucking Archangel Gabriel watching not but a step away.





	Baby DemonAngel

"Whaaaat are you doing?" Came the buzzed voice of Beelzebub as Gabriel happily placed the little bundle close beside them and sat at a distance, eyes kind as they watched what took place before them.

"We've got ourselves a baby, you can't really be scared of it, Bee~"

"We were druuunk… Ahh.. Oh Zzzatan… What izzzz it… Don't zzztare at me-"

"Bee, Bee, hey-" Gabriel spoke calmly as the Prince of Hell reacted like an angry cat and puffed up and backed off as the baby cooed and wiggled where it lay between them.

"She gave us the child as a means of peace, for our devote to our causes, to show thanks and assure others like Aziraphale and Crowley, we can work together.. Be together.."

"They touched it, you touched it, you both are Angelzzzz.. Me!?" They flinched as the baby whimpered and pawed their blanket some, feeling now exposed so open and alone in the room between the Demon and Angel.

"Bee… Your not scared of it your…" Gabriel pieced together as he watched the Demon before him fret that the baby before themselves was now distressed but dare not get close. "Bee.. Your scared of yourself…"

"I'm a bloody DEMON-" They snapped then, without thinking, part of themselves still somewhere Angelic, darted towards the baby as it cried loudly at the sudden sound and circled it before sniffing it and pushing the bundle lightly into a cozier ball.

"I'm a Demon you twat.. I can't love anything…" They hissed tightly though they felt nothing but the trustest love as the baby at seeing someone with it now, cooed and reached out its hands, smiling.

"Crowley proved that is false, Bee, and time and time again, you've proven it false for yourself too!" Gabriel spoke, still unmoving, knowing if he did, just an inch toward them, the baby would be abandoned for him alone to love and care for.

He knew Beelzebub, enough to know THEY had to want you close first to approach whatever they had before them, be it food, a cozy place by the window to watch the storms of London, or even to cuddle.

He'd asked God how to better show Beelzebub's true self, their past self after their Fall and was granted the answer in the bundle being watched closely by the Lord of the Flies.

They spoke, them and Gabriel, about kids, however...Nooot to this extent… He was now unsure if it was wise to have spoken at all as the babies hand just brushed the Demons limp hanging hair as they looked down and watched them jerk backwards in haste and felt the blast of disturbance from them as they moved, a heavy fist of flaming cold.

The baby cried again, the suddenness of being alone again scared it and the feeling Beelzebub sent off as they retreated did not help.

Tears seemed to form in the Demons normally hard dark eyes as they fought the very Demon they'd become when they Fell and what they had been before Falling.

A war of their own, one the Demon Crowley had millennia to perfect.

Maybe… This was to steep a step…

"It feels your fear, Bee, that's why it's crying." Gabriel spoke softly as the Demon panted and seethed as far from the baby is immortality possible . "It didn't cry when you looked down at it, did it?" A small shake, no.

"Umm.. G..Gabriel, sir… Mind stepping out for a…" Aziraphale, the one who brought the child down for him, Gods finest, newest creation, his and Beelzebub's child, like the rain-bow and stars, something perfectly made and for now, JUST THEM!

Gabriel saw sadly Beelzebub wasn't going to be moving but was stopped by the larger Angel from grabbing the child and motioned as he explained, "Let theeem try, alone. They've not eaten it, hurt it, least that happens we'd know is they'd left. Let's let theeem come together, Dear boy~"

Gabriel looked back once more and said warmly, actual feeling inside as he spoke, "You still know love, Bee, I know you do, you haven't had a single bad thought since it was shown to you~ I love you and so does the baby~" Then, he stepped out and let the Prince of Hell alone with God's newest Masterpiece, THEIR Masterpiece!

\---

The sounds the baby made bothered them something off. Hell was off but that didn't come close.

The feeling there was normal, the crying and moaning were earned in Hell..

They looked over towards the baby who cried sadly in its blankets and shifted slightly to gaze at it from afar.

It looked scared and cold…

The back of their mind ticked, ticked, ticked..

Baby animals needed their parents, Mothers, Fathers, Colony…

'I looked it yet it did yet it did not cry-' They whispered and crept slowly over, veeery slowly.

They sniffed the air, beings even this one seemed to have no need to eat which also meant no poop or pee, no, the crying was being alone and scared.

'And a baby you zzzzztupid wanker!' They hissed to themselves and moved on their feet, knees bent, till they spied the inside of the blankets again and chirped offly, "Ello?"

It blinked, huffed a bit, looked at what it heard and sniffled.

"Your.. Your a mite tiny thing, aren't you?" Beelzebub said slowly, circling it, it's lavender eyes following them as they moved.

'Lookzzzz almozzzt like me!' They thought as they saw small black locks poking out of the top of the blanket and their little nose, something that needed to be booped with their own, it couldn't be helped.

On touch, Beelzebub's nose to the babies, right into their arms it went and off the floor they seemed to fly.

No, Beelzebub raced swiftly and easily past Aziraphale, Crowley, and Gabriel, baby tucked nice and cozy by their neck, and right into their room where, as gently as a Demon could (which was very VERY gentle really) placed it down easy upon their pillow and circled it a few times one way then the other then settled down contently and sniffed it more thoroughly.

A bond at touch chained Beelzebub to the child, like the animals they'd loved before they Fell, this baby would be just as loved if juuust a bit more so~

Gabriel walked over and stopped as he heard the once seemingly unfeeling Demon breathe to the baby cradled in the crook of their thin frame, "Uri, our little Uri~"

"Beautifully named, Bee~" Gabriel spoke softly, seeing now as Beelzebub did not move away at his voice nor flinch, walked in and over towards the two and settled on his knees, gazing lovingly at the two forms before him.

"One thing though, Bee, I asked the Almighty for onnnne thing for our baby, it was easy enough and She happily agreed," Gabriel said and motioned for Beelzebub to remove the blanket around their baby.

Upon doing so revealed small, just starting out wings, wings...The color of just after dusk.

Beelzebub's own dusk colored wings unfurled as they rested their face upon the babies and sobbed, and closed around themselves and Gabriel, who's own large beautiful white wings cradled the new World he now vowed to serve and protect.

**Author's Note:**

> URI אוּרִי m Biblical, Biblical Latin, Hebrew
> 
> Means "my light" in Hebrew. This is the name of the father of Bezalel in the Old Testament.
> 
> Name: Uri
> 
> Born: October (/All Hallows Eve/ but they didn't pay mind to the changing of seasons like Aziraphale and Crowley do)
> 
> Being: DemonAngel
> 
> Powers: Tempting and miracles, sneezes/hiccups flies or butterflies, level with a look when they don't like someone
> 
> Eyes: Lavender
> 
> Looks: More like Beelzebub with messy black hair and small nose, has Gabriel's strength but small like Beel, (though their a very healthy bab)
> 
> Wings: A soft just after dusk color with faded blue at the tips, grows darker going upwards
> 
> Takes after: Beelzebub more so mimicking them to no end and Gabriel LOVES it, Beel, not so much (though they love it just as much)
> 
> Animal: Sucker Fish (they are cute as hell!!!) /Point to be made, like Beelzebub has the fly, you got the chameleon and Toad, like that/


End file.
